In audio/video (A/V) information transmission in a wireless communication system, a wireless communication medium is lossy, error prone and typically subject to dynamic wireless channel conditions. The changes in a wireless link quality affect the capacity of the wireless link and data rate of a A/V stream while in transport between an A/V source and an A/V sink. Further, changes in stream format for an A/V stream while in transport affect the quality of service.